Solo dime que si
by ximsol182
Summary: Lync y Alice son mejores amigos. Alice ama a Shun. Lync apoya esta relacion y los acerca mas porque en el fondo espera que Shun la rechace pero solo conseguira acercarlos mas. ShunXAliceXLync, RenXFabiaXMarucho, MasonXLena, DanXRuno, AceXMira y RafeXPaige
1. El inicio de un rumor

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Pairings: **ShunXAlice y LyncXAlice

* * *

><p><strong><span>No puedo seguir mas<span>  
><strong>

Ahí estaba ella, con su hermoso cabello largo anaranjado y una mirada dulce. Alice Gehabich.

Yo aun recuerdo cómo nos conocimos. Klaus Von Hertzen de 3-A y un chico del 2-B al que no se sabía su nombre pero todos lo llamaban Masquerade se le habían declarado a ella el mismo día y al mismo tiempo. Lo peor es que ambos eran amigos y terminó en una pelea y a golpes. Saben que soy un convenenciero, asi que decidi ponerme del lado de Klaus pero al ver que perdía, me puse del lado de Masquerade, terminando en una pelea de 3. Alice rogaba llorando que no peleen mas y separó a Masquerade y a Klaus. Rechazaba a ambos. A mí me dio algo más.

Una bofetada

Por meterme en lo que no me importa y por empeorar la situación. Yo estaba a punto de gritarle que como se atrevía a golpearme hasta que le vi a los ojos. Toda señal de ira se disipó.

Era tan hermosa!

Me disculpe con ella, ella aceptó aun malhumorada, pero nos hicimos amigos. Yo la seguía de un lado para otro, pero sin llegar a caer latoso como el vago de Shadow y la fría esa de Mylene (ambos en 3-F y 3-A respectivamente)

Éramos muy cercanos y la gente llegaba a pensar que éramos más que amigos

Pero **algo** lo malogró todo. Para mi. Para ambos. Para mi mas que nada...

-Alice! Adivina qué?-decía Runo, su mejor amiga y jaqueca garantizada-Me le declare a Dan hoy!

-Pero cómo? Eso no está bien! No es bueno que las chicas se declaren a los chicos!

-Tú y yo sabemos lo lento que es Dan!

-Cierto…-suspiró Alice-…A ver, cuéntame mas

-El pensó que cuando le dije "te amo", lo decía por amor de amigos! El muy bobo! Tuve que aclarárselo, se sonrojo, luego puso su risa tonta y me dijo que si! Será un idiota pero me muero de la felicidad!-chillaba ella, abalanzándosele a su amiga

-Qué bueno! Les deseo lo mejor. Dan también es mi amigo y sé que serán una linda pareja.

-Y tu, Alice? Eres la única del grupo que no tiene novio! Fíjate que Ace y Mira terminan y regresan pero están juntos hace un año y no se cansan! Julie tiene a Billy y hasta Chan se le declaró a Joe hace un mes! Por aquí ya te están empezando a llamar "la viudita"

-Es que…no me interesa nadie por ahora…

-Ay, por favor! Eres hermosa! Muchos chicos aceptarían ser tu novio!

-Me da lo mismo-sonrió Alice

-Estás segura que no te interesa nadie? Ni Lync?

-Es solo mi amigo, y es menor que yo!

-Cierto…pero sabes que me he enterado?

-Qué?

Runo sonrió ampliamente

-Tú le gustas a Shun

Alice se sonrojó violentamente. La sonrisa de Runo creció más. Había dado en el clavo.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_Decidi escribir otro ShunxAlicexLync. Ya se q a ustedes les gusta..._

_Por cierto, me entere q en todo el mundo es popular el ShunAlice pero en Japon prefieren el LyncAlice (YAY para mi aunque el LxA no sea correspondido)  
><em>

_Reviews, please?_


	2. Cuandos tres se aman

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Pairings: **ShunXAlice y LyncXAlice

* * *

><p><strong><span>No puedo seguir mas<span>  
><strong>

Lync había estado hablando con Volt. El le había dado ánimos para que se le declarara a Alice. Él tenía miedo de arruinar su amistad, pero Volt lo convenció que Alice no lo iba a rechazar porque era Alice era buena persona y sabría responderle a su manera. Lync se convenció y fue a verla. La encontró, tan hermosa como siempre. Ella volteó y sonrió.

-Ah, Lync!

-Alice, yo quiero decirte algo

-También yo-se sonrojó ella

Lync la contempló, extasiado. Su cabello naranja caía en cascada, y el ligero sonrojo la hacía más hermosa.

-Dilo tu primero

-Son ciertos los rumores?

-Cuáles?-preguntó Lync confundido

-Que harías si supieras que un chico muy cercano a ti te ha amado siempre pero no sabe cómo decírtelo? Y que si a ella también le gusta?

Lync sonrió, sonrojándose, al punto que su cara combinaba con su cabello rosa. Era su sueño hecho realidad? Quien más sino Lync era cercano a ella? Ella también lo amaba! Quiso motivarla para que ella se le declare. Así tendría más satisfacción.

-Pues deberías decirle cómo te sientes e invitarlo a salir. Dile que ya sabes lo que siente por ti. Él es un gran chico y sé que no te rechazará

Alice sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su amigo.

-Gracias! Ahora ya sé que decirle a Shun

La sonrisa de Lync se desencajó

-Un momento…SHUN?

-Sí, Runo me dijo que yo le gusto a Shun. Que toda la escuela lo sabe menos, yo. Es cierto?

Lync gruñó al recordar. Sí. Si lo sabía. El chismoso de Jake se lo había contado. Todos sus amigos lo sabían. Pero no se lo habían tomado tan en serio porque como le había dicho Baron:

_"Shun Kazami es un sangrón y no se toma ninguna chica en serio"._

Así que pensó que con Alice sería igual, pero no. Tenía que decírselo! Tenía que detenerla! Con Shun? Sobre su cadáver! No lo permitiría! Pensabe decírselo y gritó lo primero que le vino a la mente

-QUE TE VAYA BIEN CON SHUN! YO TE APOYARE EN TODO!

Los ojos de Alice brillaron de alegría al ver que su mejor amigo aceptaba su decisión. Lo abrazó más fuerte

-Gracias Lync! Eres un buen amigo! Voy a contárselo a Shun ahora mismo

Y dio la vuelta y fue a buscar a Shun. Lync se lamentó. Por qué había dicho eso? Ahora no le quedaba de otra que ayudar a Alice con ese cretino de Shun. Se lo había prometido. En eso sonrió cuando llegó a una conclusión

-Baron tiene razón. Shun es un cretino. Él la rechazara. Bueno, que se le declare. Yo sé que él le dirá que no.

Y riendo de gozo, fue a contarle todo a Volt.

Por otra parte Alice llegó al gimnasio de la escuela, donde Shun se encontraba. Ella se sonrojó y pidió hablar con él a solas. Tenía miedo hablar con él. Era uno de los chicos más guapos y populares. Pero se atrevió.

-Shun...yo. Ya me he enterado todo. Sé que te gusto…Y tu también me gustas

El aludido no cambió su expresión inexpresiva, pero un ligero sonrojo se notó. No tenia la mas minima intencion de rechazarla.

Tal vez Lync se había equivocado.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Decidi escribir otro ShunxAlicexLync. Ya se q a ustedes les gusta...A mi tambien me gusta, aunq no me gusta mucho el RenFabia, ya que tiene menos fundamentos que el ShunAlice (al menos ellos tienen una escena linda en el Ep 20)  
><em>

_Reviews, please?_


	3. Llega el problema

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Pairings: **ShunXAlice y LyncXAlice

* * *

><p><strong><span>Solo dime que si<span>**

Lync estaba comentándole las noticias a Volt, quien devoraba unas papas fritas.

-Y Alice fue a declarársele a Shun. Tal vez la pobre haga un poco el ridículo, pero valdrá la pena. Cuando vuelva toda rechazada, me le declarare y así ella y yo estaremos juntos!

-Y si no la rechaza-pregunto Volt, sin dejar de comer

-Ay, por favor! Shun es un jugador de corazones. Él no quiere a nadie y menos a Alice.

En eso una voz desconocida sonó

-Ummm….no lo creo. Shun está interesado en Alice. Yo lo he visto.

Lync volteó, enfadado. Gruñó al ver quien era. Era Mason Brown del 3F. Todos lo llamaban poser y además tenía unas patillas tan grandes, que a Lync le daba risa cada vez que se movían.

-Y tú qué demonios haces aquí, poser de mierda?

-Venía a buscar a Jesse para devolverle su revista porno, pero me encuentro con ustedes dos.

Volt no estaba dispuesto a pelear con el chico de las patillas. Quiso saber mas.

-Y tú como sabes eso?

-Me lo dijo Ace. Es muy amigo de Shun sabes?

-Pero a Shun no le interesa nadie!-insistió Lync

-Yo también creía eso. Pero según Ace, Shun está interesado en Alice porque es diferente.

-Diferente en qué?-preguntó Volt

-Qué se yo!

Lync sabía de lo que Mason hablaba. El también sentía lo mismo por Alice. Para el, ella también era diferente. Pero por qué? Shun estaba interesado en Alice. Eso era un problema para él. Si es que ambos se gustaban, vendría lo peor: serian novios. Corrió a buscarla por toda la escuela. La encontró saliendo del gimnasio. Y también se veía feliz y buscándolo. Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Tenías razón, Lync! Shun me dijo que si

Lync no podía creerlo. Entonces ella se le había declarado a Shun y él había dicho que si? Pero cómo? Una mezcla de ira, rabia, impotencia y celos lo invadieron.

-Lync? Estas bien?

Entonces el volteó a verla a la cara y toda señal de ira se esfumó. Sonrió y dijo unas palabras que él no pensaba decir pero salieron.

-Muy bien! Me alegro por ti! Y como han quedado?

-Eh?

-Dime si es que ya tienen planes

-Planes?

-O sea, se besaron? Te invito a una cita?

-No…no nos besamos- dijo ella, sonrojada de timidez con los recuerdos-Pero sí, me invito a salir. El sábado.

-Genial! Me alegro! Se lo contaré a todos!

-Lync! No lo hagas! Aun no somos nada!

-Pero él no podrá resistirse a una bella chica como tú. Yo sé que él te ama. Todos tienen que enterarse!

La aludida se sonrojó, lo que le dio tiempo al otro para salir corriendo y subir a la parte más alta de la escuela, vociferando en voz alta

-ALICE GEHABICH Y SHUN KAZAMI ESTAN JUNTOS! SON NOVIOS! ALICE Y SHUN SE AMAN!

Inmediatamente todos los de la escuela salieron corriendo, amigos, conocidos y hasta desconocidos. Todos rodearon a Alice con preguntas. Otro grupo, más numeroso, rodeaba a Shun por la misma razón.

La pelinaranja solo pudo sonrojarse y levantar la mirada al cielo

-Ay, Lync…

Lync seguía ahí, brincando y animando a la pareja. Aunque en el fondo sus sentimientos eran muy diferentes a sus acciones. Quería desaparecer a ese Kazami por quitarle a su más preciado tesoro. Su Alice…

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Una historia con Lync metneidose en el ShunAlice no puede acabar bien.  
><em>

_Reviews, please?_


	4. Beso indirecto

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Pairings: **ShunXAlice y LyncXAlice

* * *

><p><strong><span>Solo dime que si<span>**

A pesar de que Lync detestaba a Shun con todas sus fuerzas por quitarle a "su" Alice, decidió ayudarla con su cita con Shun. Y ahora ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de Alice, ella vistiéndose mientras el la devoraba con la mirada de pies a cabeza. A Alice no le molestaba ser vista desnuda por Lync. Eran amigos cercanos y no se sentía incomodada. Pero Lync no lo veía así.

-Crees que debería usar algo que enseñe más piel?-preguntó la pelinaranja, quitándose una polera morada con falda a juego-He oído que a Shun le gusta eso

-No lo sé, Alice...-dijo sonrojado el pelirosa mientras veía a la mayor quitarse el conjunto hasta quedar en ropa interior

-Además, Julie me dijo que a Shun le gustan las chicas con grandes senos…-murmuró ella, sacándose el brassiere copa B, a punto de colocarse un push up negro con relleno extra.

Lync no lo soportó más. Si bien era una bendición verla vestirse en frente de él, no iba a ser tan aprovechado para verla desnudarse más.

-No lo hagas!-gritó el, sujetándole las manos para que no abran el gancho del brassiere-Si Shun te ama, no le importara el tamaño de tus…tu sabes

Alice sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su amigo

-Gracias, Lync!

Se puso un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, unos calentadores morados a rayas y unos zapatos a juego

-Asi se ve bien?

-Tu siempre luces bien, Alice-sonrió Lync. En eso vio su reloj y exclamó-Creo que eso es todo no? Anda, ve a tu cita.

La pelinaranja se despidió de el con un abrazo y se disponía a irse, pero en el momento en el que abrió la puerta, se detuvo

-Que pasa, Alice?

-Y si Shun me besa?

A Lync se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero quiso seguir sonriendo para ella.

-Yo…quiero causar una buena impresión en Shun

Lync dejó de sonreír. Pero en eso tuvo una idea. Esa era su oportunidad! Ella estaba confundida triste. Debía hacerlo. Su sueño, podía hacerse realidad, de una forma u otra. Caminó hasta Alice y…

Juntó sus labios con los de ella, abrazándola, formando un beso muy largo. La lengua de Lync iba rápido, inspeccionando el interior de ella. Incluso daba mordiscos juguetones a las comisuras de sus labios. Alice se quedó sorprendida, pero cuando retomó la conciencia, lo apartó de un empellón

-Lync! Por qué hiciste eso?

-Ay, por favor! Cálmate un poco! Imagina que es Shun quien te está besando!

-Shun no seria tan agresivo...Ademas...**Tu eres Lync**

Lync quedó en shock con la revelación, pero en eso le dio otro beso, mas agresivo y juguetón que el anterior.

-Podrías practicar conmigo y yo fingiré que soy Shun. Así lo sorprenderás con un beso espectacular

-Pero, Lync!

-Soy Shun!-exclamó el menor dándole otro beso-Verás como lo sorprenderás cuando se besen en su cita

Alice sonrió, atrayendolo contra ella

-Claro que si...**Shun**

Y Lync soltó una lagrima al oír esto ultimo, sin saber por que

Así ambos estuvieron practicando mucho rato. En eso alguien toco la puerta. Alice, ya vestida y arreglada, abrió. Era Shun

-Vaya, Alice! Hoy estas preciosa!-dijo el moreno, en eso vio al pelirosa en el cuarto de ella

-Que estaban haciendo Lync y tu?

-Practicando-sonrió ella

-QUE?

-Pero miren que hora es!-dijo Lync, con una risa nerviosa-Se harán tarde para su cita!

-Es cierto, vamonos Alice!

-Si, Shun

-Suerte, Alice!-rió Lync, dandole un abrazo a la chica. Justo cuando ella iba a corresponder el abrazo, Shun la tomó del hombro y se la llevó

Lync se quedó viendo a la pareja irse. Ahí iba de nuevo. Shun se la arrebataba de las manos. Pero...al menos había podido disfrutar un beso con ella.

_Pero Alice lo había hecho pensando en Shun..._

En eso un pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza

_Y si Alice necesita ayuda?_

Con este pensamiento, abandonó la casa de Alice y siguió a la pareja a su cita.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Y ahora que pasara? Alice podrá quitarse a Lync, saliendo con Shun? Habra un momento ShunAlice? Lync, aprovechador...se aprovecho para besar a Alice_  
><em>

_Reviews, please?_


End file.
